Cherry Blossoms
by The Pocky Machine
Summary: The Cherry Blossoms are blooming out of season. Ichiru asked Zero if it's snow. Zero doesn't take it too well. "What the hell was that for!" Pre-manga, young Zero and Ichiru


The warm breeze gently caressed the two boys cheeks, causing their silky silver tresses to tousle. Their cheeks were slightly flushed from the unnatural warm weather this time of year. The sun high in the sky, comepletly over head.

Flowers that didn't show until early June were now flourishing and blooming beautifully. Tree's and grass were unnatually green for a day in March.

The two boys were silenty walking in a narrow sidewalk. Their small and warm bodies were pressed closeley together, preventing any adults to walk next to or near them.*

Identical backpacks were being lugged back home after a long lecture at Yagari's home. Or rather, Yargari's mother's home. '_Toga-darling? Oh, he'll be living with his parents for forever and always. Cute kid he is, though.' _ The twin's mother said when Zero and Ichiru questioned her.

In reality, their parents and Yagari were only a mere four years apart, but him being a freshmen when they were seniors was enough for him to become there 'slave for life', as their father put it.

They neared their house, but decided to take advangtage of the warm weather. They threw their bags down by a tree in their feild behind their house. Ichiru grabbed Zero's arm, dragging him to the top of the massive hill.

* * *

><p><em>Miss Kiryu leaned out of the kitchen window, her head resting on her hand. Her long blonde hair was tied into a side pony tail, the wavy tresses hanging to the bottom of her ribs. She smiled silently as she watched the two boys from a distance. She could barley make them out, but they were on their property. She could hear their distance laughter. 'I wonder how long it will last though' she thought distantly...<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, oniii..." cooed Ichiru, the way that annoyed Zero to no end. Zero gave him a sharped glare as Ichiru smirked and threw his arms around his neck. He leaned his face closer to his brother's.<p>

"Now is not the time to be shy..." Ichiru whispered into Zero's ear. Zero rolled his eyes, used to his brother's playfully annoying and romantic tactics, even if they were just jokes.

"Sorry, dear" replied Zero, running a hand though Ichiru's hair, his voice dripping with sarcasam. Ichiru moves his arms to around Zero's waist.

"Oh! Zero-chaaaann!" sang Ichiru, just for the hell of it. Zero went to smack him but than suddenly stopped.

* * *

><p><em>Miss Kiryu still stood by the kitchen window, scrubbing white dishes with a lavender scented dish soap. Her face was slightly horrified.<em>

_"On the way to being Kurans, these ones" she said to herself, shaking her head slightly._

* * *

><p>Zero suddenly stopped and stared at the amazing sight in front of him. Ichiru's grip loosened slightly on Zero's waist. His mouth opened slightly. Pure white petals danced in the air, swirling about around their bodies.<p>

"Is it snow?" asked Ichiru with hope.

Zero flinched. Then swung his hand back, back handing his brother. Ichiru, caught off guard, fell back, tumbling to the ground. Ichiru landed on the grass, looking dazed, his hand on his burning cheek. Then he gave a swift kick to Zero's legs, knocking him down.

"What the hell!" they screamed in sync.

* * *

><p><em>"Senji-chan, come look!" chanted Miss Kiryu, pulling her husband to the window. "Should I be concered that their flirting with each other? Or is it normal?" she asked frantically, shaking her husband. Senji stood there, looking out th window. There not fliritng, he thought to himself. Actually, he looked just in time to see our dear Zero to bitch slap Ichiru. <em>

* * *

><p>"Why'd you do that?" screeched Zero.<p>

"Why'd you bitch slap me?" screamed back Ichiru.

Zero's face changed into one of understanding. He made a hmm sound then stood up abruptly. He brushed off his pants swiftly then stood over Ichiru's body. He stook out his arm for Ichiru to take. Ichiru gave him a sharp glare, then got up by himself. Zero rolled his eyes.

"Care to explain?" Ichiru urged, annoyed.

"Oh, my dear brother..." Zero said dreamily, barley a sigh, in a light day dreaming voice, looking down. Then his head snapped up and he slapped Ichiru again.

"BASTARD!" screamed Ichiru, as he swayed back.

"Why would it be snowing?" demanded Zero.

Ichiru looked at him disbelievingly. "Seriousl-"

"No, Ichiru. This is serious"

"It just came to mind-"

"NO!"

"Zero, rela-"

"I WONT RELAX!" screamed Zero, walking backwards away from Ichiru as if he jad some disease he didn't want to catch. That disease, my dear, is called stupid.

"IT'S LIKE A BAZILLION DEGRESS OUTSIDE! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR IT SNOW?"

Ichiru held up his hands in defence, and grabbed his backpack. He walked back home after gave Zero a look.

Zero, stood at the top of the hill, fists clenched, breathing heavily. Then he stopped. What was that? He thought.

Meanwhile...

A certain silver haired pureblood sat in the said Cherry Blossom tree, staring disbelievingly at the scene she had just witnessed. "What's wrong with these people?" she asked aloud, shaking her head.


End file.
